<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Zim Femboy Hooters 2 by boyninja12</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756436">Zim Femboy Hooters 2</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12'>boyninja12</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Invader Zim</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ahegao, Anal, Crossdressing, Gay, Irkens (Invader Zim), M/M, Masturbation, Mind Break, Oral, Robot, Yaoi, balls, cock - Freeform, cum, femboy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:26:32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,228</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27756436</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/boyninja12/pseuds/boyninja12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The follow-up to the previous story. Dib investigates Zim's unusual activities and... well...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Zim Femboy Hooters 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It had been days since Dib saw Zim. Last he heard, he accepted some job at a restaurant and suddenly was absent from Skool. This was unlike him. Even if Zim hated Skool and deemed it as a waste of time, he'd still show up. So what changed? Dib had to investigate. On a Saturday, he saw Zim leaving to go to his new job, and decided to follow him.</p><p>Thankfully, the Irken didn't notice, but he did see that he was a lot more happy. What could he be so happy about? Dib's eyes widened as he stopped, looking at where he ended up and where Zim went. It was Femboy Hooters. No fucking way... He applied HERE?! He's heard stories but he thought it was just a dumb rumor. But... it actually exists.</p><p>He didn't want to be caught, so Dib went to the side and heard some moans coming from the bathrooms. He found a crate to stand on and peered in though the window, what he saw rendered him speechless. There was Zim, in his tanktop and lowered bootyshorts, on his knees and sucking some man's cock, moaning in pleasure.</p><p>"Mmhf, slurp, slurp, mmhf... Pfha...! Mmmh~ Zim loves the taste of your cock, sir~" The disguised Irken femboy says and giggles, he actually giggled! Dib was processing just what the fuck he was seeing. Was this what Zim had been doing this whole time? He was basically lowering himself as some kind of slut!</p><p>Zim gave a couple of kisses to the head of the male's cock and smiles. "Fuck my throat~ Zim wants to make you happy~" He felt hands gripping on the back of his head and the cock shoved balls deep, making Zim's eyes roll back and gurgle, being treated like a fleshlight. "Hhgh! Hhgnh!~ Hhghgn!~ MMhgh!~"</p><p>Dib wanted to look away, or just run and forget this whole thing happened. But for some strange reason, he just stayed and was fixated on Zim being this way. He even felt a bulge in his pants. He bit his lower lip and lowered them and his underwear, silently jerking himself off. He felt so dirty, but now looking at Zim... Fuck, was he always this feminine looking?</p><p>Back with the Irken, Zim was in his glory, allowing the horny male to fuck his throat, staring at his customer with lust and need. His cock twitched and began leaking pre. He wanted to be fucked. Wanted to be put in his place. He wanted to be some cock hungry whore~ He wanted to punch his younger self for never trying this!</p><p>He felt all of his worries and stress going away. He felt so free. He started tasting the man's pre, he was getting close. Outside, Dib quietly moans as he watches and hears his classmate and former rival moan and gurgle. "Mmh... s-shit... I-I can't believe I'm doing this...!" He whispers to himself, speeding his movements.</p><p>Zim gave out a loud muffled moan, gulping down his customer's cum as if it were just another drink. He pulls away and gasps, panting for air and smiling. "Hahh... Oh God, thank you so much...~ You're cum is tasty~ Please use me again, next time~" Zim says and licks his lips, watching the satisfied male putting his pants back up and leaving.</p><p>The Irken femboy stands up and puts his bootyshorts back on, not noticing his secret audience. Dib covers his mouth, his cheeks flushed as he blew his load, staining the wall at just the moment that Zim swallowed that man's semen. He couldn't actually believe he got off to that. But now that he knows what's actually going on. How to confront Zim about it?</p><p>He'll have to worry about that later. He pulls up his underwear and pants and sneaks away, going back home and processing what he unraveled. As the day was ending, Zim made his way back home, money in hand and smiling, licking his lips from his shift. </p><p>He had grown accustomed to sucking and pleasing various males and swallowing their loads. And he had plenty of funds for whatever he could do with them. He already made some changes ever since he found such joy in basically whoring himself out. Zim even found that he liked how his body looked, and if he changed, he feared no one would be interested. He goes inside and locks the door. "Gir! I'm home!" He called out, and heard footsteps running, followed by a hug.</p><p>"Master came home! Did you have fun? Huh? Huh?!" The SIR Unit said excitedly, Zim nodded and smiles, returning the hug. "Yes, Gir. I did. I'm not too busy, so... You know what to do, right?~" Gir nodded and they went into Zim's bedroom. The Irken took off his disguise and clothes, and lied on his back.</p><p>One of the changes was Gir's programming and giving him an upgrade. It wasn't fair to leave his faithful servant out of the loop. Plus, he was really happy getting more tacos and pancakes. Gir giggled and revealed his new addition, a mechanical cock and balls. He holds his Master's waist and gently rubs the tip on Zim's well used hole, most likely stilled filled with a combination of men's semen.</p><p>"Mmmh... do whatever you want, Gir~ I want you to be happy as well~" Zim said and shudders, Gir pushes his cock inside and groans. The Irken male gasps quietly and relaxes, then felt his SIR Unit's movements. "Hhnh... ahh... Oh, Gir...~ You're such a good SIR Unit...~" The small robot started panting, looking at his Master with love and affection in his glowing eyes.</p><p>"Hahh... I love you so much, Master~ Thank you for the upgrades!~" Zim had heard this again and again, but never got tired of seeing how happy his faithful robot was. He pulled Gir into a hug and kisses his metal cheek. "Gir...~ Please... h-harder..." Zim begs quietly, and the robot decided to have some fun with the Irken.</p><p>"Hm? I didn't hear that Master. Should I pull out?" Zim grew horrified and shook his head. "No! Pl-please... fuck me Gir! Pound my ass as hard and fast as you can! Please don't pull out... I really need this..." Gir giggles, seeing his Master acting like this, and couldn't deny it was hot seeing him so submissive. He kisses his cheek and smiles. "Okay!~"<br/>
Gir hugs back and moves his hips hard and fast as he could go. If Zim still had his contacts, his eyes would be rolling back. He hugs Gir tight, afraid that he would lose him if he lets go. His cock twitching like crazy and leaking pre. "Oh God!~ Right there!~ Right there, right there, right-AAHH!!~ Fuck me!!~"</p><p>The two of them were moaning and panting like two wild animals in heat, they even started to make out, tears ran down Zim's face enjoying this feeling. Installing this upgrade was the best decision he's ever made!~ He could already feel the synthetic cum leaking out of his precious SIR Unit.</p><p>"MMhf... pfha... c-cum in Zim... please, Gir...! I need your robot semen!~ PLEASE!!!~" He begs, not caring if he sounded like some shameless and desperate slut. Gir closes his eyes and groans loudly, giving one last thrust and cums inside his Irken Master, hearing Zim moan loudly as he filled him up. "AAAHHH!!~ GIR!!!~"</p><p>Gir pulls out, as Zim releases his grip, panting and catching his breath from his own orgasm. He feels the cum leaking out of his anus and stares at Gir with love and lust. "Hahh... thank you... G-Gir..." The small robot giggles and snuggles with Zim, kissing his cheek again. "I loved it, Master!~ Can we have pancakes tomorrow?" He asks, Zim nods and closes his eyes. "Of course...~"</p><p>The two of the rested as the day ended. The next morning, Zim was on his way to his job when he saw Dib approaching him. Oh shit. He didn't expect the boy to be up so early. "Oh. Hey, Dib. What's u-" "Why are you at the Femboy Hooters, Zim?" That left the Irken stunned and he started to panic. How the hell did he find out?!</p><p>"Uh... I have no idea what you're talking about. I have a job at a restaurant." Zim says and Dib still didn't look convinced. "I saw you and... why are you lowering yourself to that?" The Irken sighs, knowing his cover was blown. "I needed the money. All the other jobs sucked or didn't interest me. And... I found out, it's really fun. But what I'd like to know..."</p><p>He grins and crosses his arms. "How did you know I did stuff back there? Hmm? Were you... spying on me?" Dib spluttered and looked so red, Zim couldn't help but chuckle and now realizes how he would have found out. "Oh, I get it... watched me getting fucked at my job, huh? Didn't know I had a voyeur~"</p><p>Now Dib wished he hadn't spoke up at all, but it seems like Zim didn't seem bothered by it. Zim grabs Dib's hand and smiles, giving him a seductive look. "I have a few minutes to be there... why not have some fun along the way? Or... are you too busy?" Dib gulped, was he serious? He looked back at his house, then back at the Irken. He holds Zim's hand and sighs.</p><p>Minutes later, Zim was against the wall, feeling his ass getting pounded by Dib, grabbing his waist as both boys moaned. "Oooh!~ Oh, Dib...!~ H-how is my ass...? Is Zim's ass good...?~" He asks, panting and moaning like the Irken slut he was. "Mmhmh... it feels so good...! Why didn't I do this before?! You're way better than a girl!" Dib admitted and smiles, even giving Zim's bubbly ass a spank, hearing him whimper.</p><p>"Mmh!~ Hhah... ahh... y-yeah... fuck me, Dib~ Pound my slutty ass!~" Dib wrapped his arms around Zim and went as fast and hard as possible, making the horny Irken's eyes roll back and giggle dumbly. "Aahah... ahah!~ Y-yes...!~ Right there, Dib! Oh God, this feels so fucking good!~" He yells, not caring if anybody heard him or was caught.</p><p>"Mmhhf!~ Nnhhg!~ Fuck, Zim!~ I'm not sure how long I can last for...!" Dib groans, feeling the tightness around his cock, Zim just kept moaning like a true whore, hearts in his eyes and tongue lolling out. "Just cum in me!~ Please Dib! This feels so good!~ I need it! I WANT it!~" Dib grits his teeth and gave one last thrust, cumming inside of Zim and filling him up.</p><p>The Irken moans loudly, feeling the male's cum pouring inside of him, his whole body shuddering in pleasure. Dib pulls out and see's his cum leaking out of the Irken's used hole. "Hahh... fuck yes... That was amazing~" Zim says and giggles, catching his breath. "That was... so worth it~" Dib chuckles.</p><p>Zim then had an idea and smirks. "You know... I could use a partner... Think about it. You get to have fun like this and relieve some stress? It did wonders for me! Why not for you? C'mon... don't you wanna be with Zim?~" The boy blushes at that, and it was true, he did feel a hell of a lot better. And this was pretty fun in a way. Eh, what the hell? Why not? Dib nodded as Zim grins.</p><p>[DAYS LATER...]</p><p>At first, Dib was nervous being paired up with Zim and serving the customers, he did the usual like everyone else. Food and drinks. etc. But when it came in time for the action to start, Zim didn't hesitate. Dib was also giving a 'uniform'. A tank top and only a thong that did little to hide his crotch.</p><p>Over the course of days, Dib has gotten used to his role. Zim was on all fours, moaning away, feeling a man's cock pounding in his ass, while Dib was on his back, legs spread apart and feeling a male's cock fucking him. Dib was a good addition and they were earning more money together.</p><p>When they didn't have work or if the weather was bad, Zim offered Dib to stay over, and of course, have some more fun~ Dib wasn't surprised at this point when he saw the upgrades Zim had given Gir. But that made him more excited. Inside the bedroom, the Irken watches as his SIR Unit pounded the human boy's ass, watching Dib basically losing his mind.</p><p>He had hearts in his eyes and couldn't keep himself quiet. "That's right, Gir. Fuck his ass~ You have two sluts now~" Zim says and laughs, Gir was all too pleased with the news and came inside the eager male. "Hhhha... ahh... Oh God...~" Dib pants and feels the robot's cock out of his ass and going to Zim, wasting no time and began thrusting into his Master.</p><p>"Mmhh!~ Mmha... S-so... any regrets, Dib?" He asked his partner. Dib took a moment to collect his thoughts, and then smiled, he shook his head. He then moves over and kisses the alien on the lips, which Zim happily returned. Things were going to be different from now on. Oh well, Skool sucked anyways. This was much better~<br/>
And thus, their lives would forever change on that day...</p><p>THE END</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>